Berry Bush
Plant= |resources = |renew = No (Yes ) |biome = Grassland Forest |spawnCode = "berrybush" |spawns = }} |resources = |renew = No (Yes ) |biome = Grassland Jungle ( ) |spawnCode = "berrybush2" |spawns = ( ) }} |-| Item= ) |soldBy = ( ×2) |spawnCode = "dug_berrybush"}} ( ) ( ) |soldBy = ( ×2) |spawnCode = "dug_berrybush2"}} |-| Barren= |resources = |renew = No |spawnCode = "berrybush"}} |resources = |renew = No |spawnCode = "berrybush2"}} Berry Bushes are Plants commonly found in Grasslands and occasionally Forests. They can be harvested to receive 1 Berries, after which they will need from 3 to 5 Days to regrow (Rain will reduce this time). Berry Bushes can be dug up with a Shovel and replanted in a new location. Doing this will require the bush to be fertilized before it will regrow any new Berries. If the player tries to dig up a Berry Bush without fertilizing it, it will result in 2 Twigs and the bush's destruction. Berry Bushes cannot be planted on Checkerboard Flooring, Wooden Flooring, Cobblestones, Carpeted Flooring, Rocky Turf, Sandy Turf, and Cave Rock Turf, unless it has been planted before the turf was placed. Replanted Berry Bushes will only produce Berries for 3 to 5 harvests, after which they will require additional fertilizer. As the plant gets closer to this point, it will begin to show fewer berries in its branches. When it can no longer be harvested, it will again resemble an unfertilized bush. The time to regrow for a replanted Berry Bush increases, to a maximum of 7 days, when the Berry Bush has been harvested multiple times since it was last fertilized. Berry Bushes are highly flammable and can be used as fuel in Campfires and Fire Pits. When burned on the ground, they will leave behind 1 Ashes. Because they burn easily, Berry Bushes planted close together are very susceptible to Lightning strikes. This can be prevented by building a Lightning Rod to draw the lightning. Berry Bushes will not produce Berries in Winter, although any Berries left unpicked can be harvested during that time. There are two distinct varieties of Berry Bushes, which stack separately. The "leafy" variety cannot be used to make Bush Hats. Snow will not fall on this variant. Other than this, however, they function exactly the same. The Gobbler is a passive mob that spawns from Berry Bushes if multiple bushes were picked in quick succession by the player. It will consume Berries from bushes very quickly and can clean off multiple Bushes rapidly if not stopped. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked DLCs, Berry Bushes will turn into Withered Berry Bushes during Summer and Dry Season. In this condition, Berry Bushes are unharvestable for their Berries and will yield 2 Twigs if dug up. A way of curing or preventing these from withering is to simply apply fertilizers or build an Ice Flingomatic nearby. In Shipwrecked, Berry Bushes can only be found in the Jungle biome, making them rarer. However, there are islands with large Jungle areas that contain high concentrations of Berry Bushes. As only the leafy variant of Berry Bushes is available, the Bush Hat is not craftable. Berry Bushes will also spawn Snakes instead of Gobblers. Spending Dubloons at the Slot Machine has a chance to spawn a Berry Bush item and 3 Berries, making the plant renewable. In the Hamlet DLC, Berry Bushes can be bought in Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements for 2 Oincs, making the plant renewable. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, replanted Berry Bushes are among the resources which can become Diseased. No cure is known at the time. Affected plants will also spread the Disease to nearby Bushes if not removed. Diseased Berry Bushes are a source of Rot instead of Berries. There is a resource variant in form of Juicy Berry Bushes, which will supply Juicy Berries. Both types of Berry Bushes can co-exist in the same world. Usage Tips * Given that a character with default hunger modifier needs 75 points of hunger per day, one would need 30 Berry Bushes to be totally self-sufficient during Summer (assuming the timely harvesting and cooking of Berries). * Allowing Roasted Berries to become Rot on the ground can be a quick source of fertilizer to renew the bushes themselves. * Berry Bushes can be transplanted to grow within the Ruins, making them an excellent food source. * Planting Berry Bushes near one's base can make harvesting faster and less time-consuming. * Planting lots of Berry Bushes close by as Wickerbottom and using her book "Applied Horticulture" can produce lots of berries for the player to use in a short amount of time at the cost of sanity. Trivia * Withered Berry Bushes share the same model as the Barren Berry Bushes. * Though the fruit harvested is edible, Wickerbottom states that the plant is an Ardisia crenata, aka the Christmas Berry, which (while unconfirmed) is suspected to be poisonous to pets, livestock and/or humans. Bugs * If a Gobbler jumps out of or into a barren Bush, the Bush will appear fertilized. Hovering over the Bush with Manure will display the "Fertilize" prompt. Upon reloading the world, it will become withered. These visually glitched Bushes do not grow Berries. * If a Gobbler jumps into a Berry Bush at dawn, the Berries will disappear because the Gobbler presumably ate them, but Berries can still be picked by hovering the mouse over them. Gallery Berry bush.png|Berry Bush stages from top to bottom: dead, fertilized, unripe, and ripe. Pig Torches bushes.png|Berry Bushes surrounded by Pig Torches. Berry Bush icons.png|Berry Bushes on the Map. Bush.jpg|Dead bush glitch. iidi.PNG|A large group of naturally spawning Berry Bushes in Shipwrecked that are already picked clean. Diseased Berry Bush.png|A Diseased Berry Bush in Don't Starve Together. Diseased Berry Bush Withered.png|A withered Diseased Berry Bush in Don't Starve Together. Spring_RoG_poster.png|Berry Bush as seen in the Spring promo for Reign of Giants. Summer_RoG_poster.png|Berry Bush as seen in the Summer promo for Reign of Giants. Autumn_RoG_poster.png|Berry Bush as seen in the Autumn promo for Reign of Giants. Winter_RoG_poster.jpg|Berry Bush as seen in the Winter promo for Reign of Giants. vi:Bụi Dâu Category:Flammable Objects Category:Fuel Category:Items Category:Mob Housing Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Non-Renewable Category:Plants Category:Diggable Objects